The Balloon Ride
by DoubleDigits
Summary: A continuation of what Mattel didn't add but we all wanted. The Balloon Ride: What happens when Louis and Corrine take the balloon ride?


The** Balloon Ride**

_A/N: This is what I think they should have added at the end of Barbie: The Three Musketeers._

Corrine huffed and collapsed onto her plush bed. Her friend, Renee, Aramina, and Viveca, groaned and followed her steps. "Ah," sighed Corrine, "I'm starting to think that beds should be the high product of France-no, the whole entire world!"

"I agree," groaned Viveca.

"Nighty-night." Corrine began to fall asleep when Aramina's voice interrupted.

"Uh, don't you have a date with the Prince?" Trust Aramina to remember all and every romantic dates.

"It's...not a date!" protested Corrine.

"Uh-huh," said Renee. "Corrine, are you already asleep or are you going-" Then she twirled her fingers around her temple which meant, 'mental'. "We've all seen the looks. Now, you gotta stop livin' in a daydream.

"You gogehhimgr," said Viveca, her words slurring together. "Ugh," she groaned.

Corrine frowned and rushed out of the apartment and to the back of the palace where Louis was waiting patiently. "Hello, Corrine," he greeted, awkwardly. What guy wouldn't after being saved by a girl, especially one with dreams to be a musketeer (and succeeded in those dreams as well).

"Hi, Louis," she said. "So, is this baby ready to soar?" Her eyes started to close with sleepiness.

"Uh, are you alright, Corrine?" Louis asked. "Maybe I could schedule it another time, or-"

"No!" Corrine suddenly interrupted, waking up. Then she blushed. "Uh, sorry, Your High-Er, Louis." Louis had glanced at her when she began saying, "Your Highness."

"Uh, okay." He helped her in the balloon and soon began to lift off. "So, Corrine, I just wanted to say-" A snore interrupted him. Corrine, so tired, fell asleep. Louis, making sure that his love did not fall out, helped sit down her sleeping form on the floor of the balloon. "...that I love you," he whispered, the wind taking his words and flowing away...

* * *

"Huh?" Corrine snapped away as the balloon began to crash. "Ow! That really did one for these young joints," she groaned as they landed hard.

"Oh, sorry..." said Louis sadly, as if something was bothering him. "_Still_ haven't mastered the art of nice landings."

Corrine laughed. "You've mastered every art there is to know in the world...except this. For me, that's a bit shocking for the Great King Louis! Does that mean that you're master record is broken?"

Louis gave a very small smile and chuckled. But his chuckle was fake.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Corrine, playing a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"Nothing..." said Louis. "Just...my master record being broken."

"Uh-huh," retorted Corrine. "Come on, Louis. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing!" he protested.

"Louis, I care about you, so if you don't-MMM!" she gasped in alarm as Louis suddenly kissed her. She didn't kiss back.

Noticing, Louis pulled away. "Corrine?"

Corrine stared at him in shock, not blinking. Suddenly she took off and began running, not glancing back.

"Corrine!" shouted Louis. Then he groaned and face-palmed. _I am such an idiot! What were you thinking, Louis?! She might not like you back!_ "I'm sorry, Corrine."

**THE END.**

_A/N: Just kidding! I'd be a horrible writer if I just ended here!_

* * *

Corrine sat back down in her room, making sure not to wake the other girls. She was breathing heavily and her lips were tingling.

Louis kissed her. Louis kissed her? Louis kissed her!

She couldn't believe it and herself. Why had he kissed her? Why was she such an idiot? Why did she run off like her underpants were on fire? Corrine groaned and, wrapping her arms around her knees, rested her head against them.

* * *

Louis didn't speak with anyone for a while, not even his adviser because he was too scared that HE'D KISS EVERYBODY HE MET!

After a week, Louis finally chose to speak with Corrine. Knocking on her apartment door, he waited. The others, Corrine's friends and fellow female musketeers, walked out laughing and giggling. He nodded politely at them and heard Corrine say, "Come in."

He opened the door wider and stepped in. Almost each half of the room was a different color. Corrine was sitting in the red half.

"Can I sit?" he asked gently.

Corrine shrugged. "Sure," she said, her beautiful lips moving.

Peeling his eyes away, Louis blushed. "Uhm, I came to say I was sorry. You know, for the balloon ride." He dared not to utter the word, "Kiss."

"Louis-"

"And I'm really sorry, again! I just-I understand why you hate me and now I know that you don't feel the same about me but I hope we can still be friends."

"Louis..."

"I just really wanted to kiss you because, well, because-because..."

This time, Corrine did not try to interrupt, to Louis's despair. She really wanted-no, needed to hear this.

"Corrine, I love you. And I know I've already said a million times, but I'm-"

This time, he was interrupted by a kiss. From Corrine.

He eagerly returned the kiss, excited, and they pulled away in a few minutes to get air. Louis gawked while Corrine blushed.

"Louis, I do like you. A lot," said Corrine.

"Then, why'd you..."

"I don't know," shrugged Corrine. "'Cause I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." Louis gave her another kiss, only quicker this time.

Corrine blushed, still not used to the tingly feeling in her heart. "I ran off because...I've never been kissed before. And I was nervous."

Louis smiled at her and gave her a hug, relief flooding him completely. "You don't need to be nervous, Corrine. For the people who love you, they care either way and will wait an eternity for you."

Corrine glanced at him and quietly said, "Would you?"

Louis was taken back by this slightly different Corrine but answered anyway. "I would." And that was the truth.

Corrine smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

This time, the kiss lasted even longer. They needed each other badly.

"YAY!" someone suddenly interrupted outside the door. The door collapsed, showing three girls accidently laying on it. "Oops."

Corrine and Louis laughed, too happy to care that their moment was ruined. They would have plenty more anyway...

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Happy ending! My heart hurt so badly with joy when I wrote the ending. :D Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
